The End is the Beginning
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: All shall end in Endsville. Everything that mattered will mean nothing. The end is now. Billy and Mandy decied to end Velma Green Spider Queen reign of terror over Endsville by joining forces with some old foes.Also Velma longs to lure Grim to her side.
1. Chapter 1 The End is the Beginning

IB:I just watched the Billy and Mandy spider movie and was kind of dissapointed. Anyway, I'm going to do a story on what the summary said the movie was about.

Disclamier:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does.

REVIEW!

Chapter 1 The End is the Beginning.

The spiders grew as Velma Green sang her beautiful mesmerizing song throughout Endsville. People screamed in terror as the spiders consumed them with their webbing. Evil shrill laughter filled the air, nothing made Velma happier than this feeling of ultimate rule over the mortals."Velma, don't you dink you're getting a bit carried away with dis?" Grim asked in disbelief that his old crush would do something like this.

She answered him with shrill laughing, and she smiled cruelly, yet sweetly at him. "Oh, Grimmy, you could join me if you like, since old Jeff cancelled the wedding," she smiled at him, hopping he would accept the invitation. To her he was still the same old nerd and dear friend in Junior High, and she wanted so much for them to be together, now that their issues had been resolved.

"No, Velma, I'm going to have to put an end to dis," Grim said harshly, raising his scythe.

Velma looked disappointed, sighing, she started singing again. Spiders entangled Grim in their webbing. "Oh, Grim, if you're not with me...Then you're a prisoner like the rest of the mortals," she growled.

Grim gulped not wanting to be enemies again and in fear of having his head eaten. "Now Velma, we can talk dis over, " he said trying to be calm, but found it hard, since the thought of having his head eaten kept running through his mind.

"Oh, Grim, there is nothing to talk over. This is the end! THE WORLD WILL FINNALY BE MINE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Velma called evilly.

"Aww, poop," Grim sighed, scared.

"THE END! Nothing matters anymore the end is now, but the beginning will come on review break. AHAHAHAHA!" Velma laughed again, quite happy.

REVIEW!  



	2. Chapter 2

IB:Sweet three reviews.

Clad:So here's chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does.

Summary:Seven years ago it began and now forces will unite, friendships will be tested, fears will be conquered, and everything will mean nothing, when there is no turning back, all shall end in Endsville.

Review!

Chapter 2

"The end is now, nowhere to hide, it's a good day to die," Mandy said evilly, as an opening quote.

Mandy stared at the spiders eating her breakfast, Billy was near-bye screaming. "This is getting out of hand, I can't even get a decent meal anymore," she complained, getting tired of seeing spiders in the food, bathrooms, streets. "We can't just sit here Billy, we need a plan. So everything can return to normal and I can boss around Grim again," she said, annoyed that Grim kept visiting Velma everyday, instead of doing her chores.

"AHHHHHHHHH! DIE! DIE!" Billy screamed, whacking Jeff with a frying pan, ignoring Mandy.

Mandy stared and groaned in annoyance. "I thought you and that stupid spider resolved your issues in the last movie," she glared.

"That was before I realize he was a filthy, disease ridden spider!!" Billy exclaimed, and went back to whacking Jeff.

"I love you too dad," Jeff said, trying to remain happy, but finding it hard since his brain was hurting, and his heart was slightly breaking. He would never forget the good times they had, except for Billy spending all his college money on jawbreakers.

"I HATE YOU! YOU DISGUSTING FREAKO! WHY WON'T YOU GO AWAY!?" Billy shrieked, in fear and disgust.

"Aww, come on dad, remember the good times, I can be whatever you want," Jeff smiled hopeing his dad would stop whacking him.

"That's not possible, you can't be what Billy wants, you'll aways be the same ugly spider you are now, live it embrace it, make it your own, you clowns bore me," Mandy complained, glaring.

"CLOWNS?! AHH! THEY'LL DESTROY US ALL! DESTROYUSALL! DESTROYUSALL!" Billy screamed in terror.

Mandy stared at Billy, his yelling was getting on her last nerves. The time for action and anger was now. "BILLY! If you don 't shut up I'll rip your lips off and sell them on ebay," she threatened.

Billy stared, blinked, then went back to screaming, and whacking Jeff on the head.

Mandy groaned in pure annoyance, and a ringing noise began buzzing in her ear. The ringing grew louder, and louder, and louder, she walked to the door.

"Hello Mandy," Mindy said her name as if it was the most rotten word in the universe. "Sperg and I have had it with these icky spiders, if you don't make them go away, he'll dye your hair pink at night," she threatened, in her annoying bratty tone.

Mandy whacked her, and glared at Sperg angrily, fists clenched.

Sperg gulped, he forgot who he was dealing with.

"Hi Sperg, hi Mindy," Billy greeted, dropping the frying pan, since Jeff was now unconscious.

"Hello loser," Mindy glared with hatred not believing that she was talking to such lower beings. To her these losers were lower that an earthworm buried under mud. To even make eye contact made her want to toss the bucket.

"Get lost Mindy," Mandy narrowed her eyes. The popular girl was such a pain. How she longed to be ridden of her forever one day.

"Why don't you get lost? Loser!" Mindy glared, angrily.

"It's my house," Mandy growled, and punched her in the nose.

"Guys, we should not fight, I have a plan we squish all the spiders with a hammer! It's brilliant! BRILLIENT! GENIUS I SAY!" Billy declared wearing a mad scientist outfit.

"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard," Mindy snottily stated, glaring.

"Wellit'snotlikewecangetallourfoestocomeandhelpusstopthem,and distract theSpiderQueentogetGrimsscythe, sincetheyallhatehim," Billy said as fast as he could.

"Yes, but I can be very convincing," Mandy grinned, evilly.

REVIEW!  



	3. Chapter 3

IB:Eight reviews! Sniff, this is great!

Clad hands out cookies to reviewers.

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. "I own "Becky and Clad," who only make minor appearences.

Chapter 3

"I knew this was an omen!" Irwin shouted as he walked through the neighborhood or what was left of the neighborhood.

"SHUTUP!" A guy threw tomatoes at Irwin, before being engulfed in webbing, and screaming in horror.

"Woah, that's sick yo," Irwin shuddered, trying to locate Mandy's house. It had been two days since the spiders took over and it kept getting worst. Irwin couldn't figure out whether the worst part was that school was still in session or trying to find a bathroom that was spider free. He glanced around and saw a perfect bush, making sure no one was there especially spiders, he was about to pull down his pants.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?" Skarr roared, angrily, it was bad enough the spiders ate all his flowers, now a kid wanted to use his prize bush for tinkle time.

Irwin grinned innocently, and pulled his pants up, but there were spiders in his pants. "YAHHH!" he screamed, running, trampling what was left of Skarrs garden.

Skarr twitching, transformed into the plant mutant, and grabbed Irwin with his vines, squeezing him. Giant spiders crawled over, webbing Skarrs house along with his garden. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he dropped Irwin, getting on his hands, and knees, sobbing.

Irwin stared, freaked out, he slowly backed away. "Well I gotta go yo," he said and ran off.

Meanwhile Junior was walking through the town carrying a container of milk to bring home. The lovely song was starting to get very annoying, the only reason he didn't morph into a spider was because he would have been hypnotized like all the other spiders. "I can't take this anymore!" he screamed, throwing the carton in anger. "Dad, can get the milk from now on, " he said, confidently.

"Hey, you, why did you do that?" The Milk carton asked.

Junior eyes widened, milk cartoons don't talk, he stared. "Must be losing it from seeing spiders everywhere, I need to get home," he said walking off.

"Take me with you," The Milk Carton ordered.

Junior freaked out started running using his tentacles to get more crawling speed. "That talking carton settles it, I'm never going to buy groceries again," he muttered. and bumped into someone.

"Watch it! How would you like it if someone randomly bumped into you?" Becky glared, annoyed.

"Uh..."

Junior didn't know what to say, he just kept walking.

"Dude! Don't ignore me! I have questions!" Becky flew over to him.

Junior kept staring, most confused, and was growing a headache. "What do you want?" he asked obviously annoyed as he rubbed his forehead..

"What's with the spiders? There aren't supposed to be spiders, I didn't spend 200 Earth years just to find out that spiders have taken over," she said, glaring.

"Uh...sorry, but I have to go," Junior started running off.

"Wait! Come back!" Becky flew after him.

Junior ran faster, and faster hoping to lose the strange female. "Greetings," Clad greeted, and dumped fish-heads on Junior.

"ARGH! Who the heck are you things?!?" Junior growled, grabbing them with his tentacles.

"Becky, this is Clad, and you are?" Becky asked.

"Confused, the name's Junior," he dropped them. "And stop following me!" he added, running off.

Becky and Clad stared and kept following the freaked out mutant boy.

Junior bumps into Irwin, and groans. Irwin stares, "Sorry yo," he helped Junior up. "I'm on my way to see Mandy, want to come?" he asked, after the dance night the two became closer friends.

"Uh...sure," Junior agreed, and looked around to see if he lost the two weirdos.

"BOO!" Clad yelled, and started laughing.

"Woah! What the heck are those things yo?!?" Irwin shrieked, surprised.

"Aliens, Earthling, we came to rule Earth, but these spiders ugh, well come back later, and I'll eat your brain nerd boy," Becky grinned at Irwin, grabbed Clad and flew off.

"That was wiggity whack yo. WAIT! Did she say eat my brain?!?" Irwin started panicking.

"Calm down Irwin, their gone," Junior rubbed his shoulders to calm him down

"Thanks yo," Irwin thanked, calming down. "Let's go to Mandy's now," he said walking off.

Junior shrugged and followed Irwin, not caring about going home with milk like he was supposed to. Since he rather hang out with friends, yeah friends, it was nice to have friends.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

IB:Whee one of my stories is popular. My new beta tester MadeupFigment helped me improve this chapter. Whee.

Clad hands out brownies to reviewers.

Disclaimer:I don't own "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy," Maxwell Atoms does. I don't own "Ralph." Madeupfigment does.

Chapter 4

"Velma, release me at once!" Grim ordered angerly, trying to get free from the webbing.

Velma frowned, but forced an evil grin as she walked over to the reaper. "Oh Grim, I really am sorry for the inconvenience...and change of plans," she  
added sadly.

Grim didn't like the sound of that. He gave her a confused look, wondering what his old classmate was planning. "What do you mean Velma?" he asked,  
glaring.

"Well, I'm afraid that I will eat your head. Unless of course you decide to join me," Velma answered with remorse.

Grim gasped, disheartened, angry, and the web was starting to make his bones itch. He glared at her with contempt and sorrow as tears filled his eyes.  
"I'll never join you, Velma," he growled. "I thought we were friends now," he added, very sad.

Velma frowned suddenly feeling an overwhelming power of guilt. She stared at Grim sadly. "Oh Grim, I'm sorry!" she crawled off crying.

Grim frowned, "Wait! Velma, don't leave me like dis! Come on we can talk dis out!" he yelled. Grim was all alone with only his thoughts to keep him  
company.

Far away in a land of greenness where Boogies roamed the land. A certain Boogie was locked away in his house reading the newspaper with gloves on.  
Another, giant creature of the same species (which is strangely also called 'boogie') Walked up to him. He was missing his nose, making him appear  
skeleton-like. He was also missing his teeth, clearly showing his gums. But possibly the oddest thing about him, were his badly stiched together PJs. Many  
different PJs were stiched together in odd and colorful patterns. "Why the heck are you wearing gloves?" The tall boogie asked.

"So I don't get a paper cut. Did you know dangerous paper cuts are? One could bleed to death Ralph!" The blue cladded boogie stated, shuddering.

"So what's with the helmet?" The giant boogie, now known as Ralph asked.

"To keep out bees," Boogie answered now wearing a suit of armor.

"You are pathetic Boogie man," Ralph glared at him.

For whatever reason the armor was now gone and Boogie was getting ticked."Am not!" Boogie whined and a ladybug landed on his nose. "AH! GET IT OFF ME!" he squealed running around in circles, flaying his arms. Boogie bumped into a wall, knocking himself senseles. He was now in a area  
that seemed very familair yet very new. The trees reached into the Heavens and the sun glowed brightly leaving a feeling of warmth upon him. Boogie smiled  
and began walking quite at peace with himself. However as he walked the scenery slowly transformed into darkness and the only thing to keep him  
company was singing. He started freaking out and began humming a tune, trying and failing to drown out the singing. Getting creeped out he walked faster  
and faster and was now at a school, or what was left of the school. The school was covered in spiderwebs resembling a palace. Boogie stared and slowly walked to the palace, a snail passed him. He eventually reached the door and opened it caustiously, then walked inside. The inside was dark and a chair was in the middle of the room. "Boogie so good of you join us," a familar voice said sinisterly.

Boogie gasped. The voice sounded very famialar, like a long lost friend or enemy. He started pulling on the doorknob, only to find that it was locked.

Velma chuckled and a light shone on the chair. "Have a seat Boogie," she ordered calmly.

Boogie shaking with fear walked to the chair and sat down.

"Remeber the Reaper elections Boogie?" Velma asked with slight vemon in her voice.

Boogie gulped and nodded.

"And do you remember Grim?" she asked, glaring with intense hatred.

"Y-yes," he answered, terrifyied.

"Then you know what I must do," Velma chuckled.

Spider webs wrapped around Boogie, tieing him to the chair. Then a giant spider walked over, mouth wide open.

REVIEW!  



End file.
